Avatar Fun
by Birdflame
Summary: I decided to turn this into a bunch of Avatar one-shots. Enjoy.
1. Cabbage Fun

**(This is a random one-shot I made of a hero who deserves to be remembered for his love, passion, and commitment to the sake of cabbage. Yes, I am talking about Cabbage Man.)**

The Cabbage Man looked down both streets, just in case those pesky kids were there. They were always after his precious cabbages. Who knew why.

Sure that the coast was clear, he rolled his cabbage cart onto the next street. He had almost made it to the other side when, as luck would have it, six kids came running down the street with a horde of pirates after them. They hid behind the cabbage cart and started throwing everything they got at them, including the cabbages. One kid with a scar set the cabbages on fire before throwing them. Soon, an all-around cabbage fight had broken out.

"Not my CABBAGES!"

(**Did this suit you cabbage needs?)**


	2. Sokka vs Suki doesn't end well for Sokka

**(I, sadly, don't own Avatar.)**

**Sokka: (Thi****s is a bit like Sokka vs Suki in Warriors of Kyoshi, except it's right after Sokka left with breakfast)**

_One day on Kyoshi Island . . ._

"Bunch of girls," Sokka muttered, eating a cupcake, "snuck up on me, said they were better. I could beat them!"

"Oh really?" Suki's voice made Sokka scream, which ended up in him choking on the cupcake. When he could breathe again, he sputtered, "Oh, Suki, I, uh-"

"I'm sure you could beat us, Mr. Strong boy." Suki said. Sokka didn't catch the heavy sarcasm in her voice.

Sokka smirked. "I guess. Don't feel bad, though. It's a fact that men are better at fighting than girls. And hunting and anything else that can be considered masculine."

"Is it? Well, can you come by our training area today and show my girls and I a few moves."

"Sure. I'll be there at noon."

Suki nodded and walked away, leaving Sokka thinking: _I'll show these girls here what _real _fighting is._

_Later_

Sokka strolled into the training area. The Kyoshi warriors took one glance at him and started giggling. He, of course, took this the wrong way. "Ladies, calm down. I'm single." That made them laugh a little harder.

"Okay. I promised Suki that I would show you all some moves. Who will draw fight against the wrath of the Sokka?"

"I will." Suki stepped forward. Sokka's smile grew bigger. Now he would be able to show that he was good enough to beat the best out of them.

"I'll start easy. Try to hit my OW!" Sokka stepped back as Suki darted forward and punched him in the stomach. "I told you I was going easy on you."

"I'm going easy on you, too."

"Let's take it up a notch then. Now you try to block me. Ready, g-Ow!" Sokka had charged Suki, who just raised her fan and clipped him in the shoulder, effectively stopping him.

Sokka was starting to get frustrated. "Let's see how you handle this! Slap-a-pow!" Sokka changed Suki again, faster. Suki dodged, grabbed his foot, and yanked, sending him tumbling to the ground. "I think I handled it well." Suki said. Sokka blushed. Maybe these girls were better than he thought. . . .


	3. Adventures with Momo (well, adventure)

**(Just a little bit of Momo before he met Aang. I don't own Avatar.**

**Momo:**

The lemur ran around the Air Temple, hunting nuts and fruit from the trees. He watched three strange creatures enter and followed them. When he entered the chamber of the statues, he saw two of them look out at him. One had arrows and looked friendly. The other had a short tail thing on his head and looked hungry. So, Momo decided to find food for the strange hungry one, just to make sure he wasn't eaten.

But as soon as he ran away, they started chasing him. Maybe they were hunting him! Momo jumped off the balcony and flew over to his favorite fruit tree. As he was picking fruit, he felt a blast of wind. Probably nothing.

Momo returned to the statue room and dropped the food in front of the hungry one before darting away. Maybe he would come back.


	4. Sozin's regret

**(I don't own Avatar. I'm using lines from The Avatar and the Fire Lord.)**

**Sozin:**

As I feel my own life dimming, I can't help but remember a brighter time when I was still young. Before I became Fire Lord. When Roku and I were friends. Before we learned Roku was the Avatar.

I was always the better Firebender out of the two of us. Roku said I beat him only because of rocks and tree roots that happened to be there. I called it skill and intelligence.

I realized immediately that Roku was smitten with Ta Min, daughter of a rich nobleman named Hahn. I nudged him. "Say something." He took a step forward, then groaned and fell backwards. I sat down next to him, torn up some grass, and started putting it on his face.

I recall the day Roku was named as the Avatar. It was our sixteenth birthday. I caught him after he almost fell off the stairs looking at Ta Min. The Fire Sages had come. I was worried something had happened to my father, Fire Lord Zykin. They said they hadn't come for me, but to announce who the new Avatar was: Roku.

Many years later, after Roku mastered the elements and I was now Fire Lord Sozin, Roku finally got married to Ta Min. I had my own hopes for a brighter future. To conquer the other nations and rule over them. I told Roku my ideas of spreading prosperity to the other nations, but he rejected it. I went ahead with my plans and took over Yu Dao. Roku, of course, was so one-sided that he broke off our friendship.

25 years later, Roku's volcanic home was exploding. I mounted my dragon, Juno, and set off to help him. But at the last minute, I betrayed him and left him to die. 12 years after that, I used the power of the Great Comet, now Sozin's Comet, to wipe out the Air Nomads. I know that the Avatar is still alive, but I can't look for him. I must leave it to my son, Azulon, to finish it.

Looking back on my life, I regret most of it. I never should have started the War. I never should have betrayed Roku. If I could fix those mistakes, I would. But it's too late. . . .

**(I always wondered if Sozin regretted anything in his life. I decided to make a one-shot about it.)**


	5. (insert clever title for Katara)

**(Tell who you want to read about.)**

**Katara:**

8-year-old Katara used her Waterbending to make a little snowball and waited for Sokka. Her brother came lumbering through the village like a tiger-seal, making himself an easy target. She waited until he got closer before throwing. It hit him on the back.

"Hey!" Sokka spun around, grabbing a fistful of snow and searching for the culprit. He looked over the snowbank sheltering Katara when another snowball hit him in the face. Katara giggled while Sokka made a huge snowball, but before he could even attempt to throw it, it started snowing hard. Snowing _black_ snow.

Then the Fire Nation ships came. The lead ship had red triangle flags with sea ravens on them. They would never forget that sight. Frightened, Katara said, "I'm going to find Mom." Then she ran off to their igloo.

When she got there, she called, "Mom! We're under-" She stopped dead. A tall, cruel, imposing man was looming over them. Kya stared at her in alarm.

"Katara, go find Dad. I'll handle this."

Katara's thoughts were racing. _Who is this? What does he plan on doing? Why is he here?_

"You heard your mother." The man barked. "Get out of here."

"Mom, I'm scared."_ And please don't make me go! What if something terrible happens?_

"Go, Katara."

Katara glanced at her mother, then at the man, before she left. She ran until she reached her father. "Dad! Please, help! I think Mom's in trouble!"

Baroda looked up. "Kya!"

The two raced back to the igloo. When they opened the curtain, they couldn't believe their eyes.

**(Evil cutoff. Anyway, just comment on which characters you want to read about, maybe a little bit of a prompt, and I'll do my best.)**


	6. Revenge of the Cabbages (on Sokka)

**Revenge of the Cabbages:**

**(I don't own the characters. I also made a cabbage war. Again. Enjoy.)**

Cabbage Man was wandering around Ba Sing Se, finally able to get his slug-free cabbages past security. He sold a cabbage to a nice kid, someone who wasn't the Avatar or his friends.

Then, without warning, his cabbages started floating. "Not again." He moaned and took cover behind a crate. The Waterbender of Team Avatar was bending the water inside the plants. She was chasing Sokka, throwing the cabbages with deadly accuracy.

Cabbage Man took a deep breath before screaming his famous line, "No! My cabbages!"


	7. A Mysterious Library

**Zhao:**

Zhao looked up at the great spire emerging out from the sandy dunes. _Wan Shi Tan's library,_ he thought. The lieutenant worked his way up to the top, dropped the rope he brought down and tied it to a column, and slid down. As soon as he landed, a black shape with a white face appeared. "Who are you, and why are you in my library?"

Zhao bowed to the owl. "My name is Lieutenant Zhao. I have come for knowledge."

"In order to seek knowledge from my library, you must contribute something."

"Of course." Zhao held out a book on the history of the Avatar. Wan Shi Tan swept it up with a wing. "Enjoy the library." Then he flew away.

Zhao knew exactly where he was going to first. The Water Tribe section. He found it in the coldest part of the library, probably the deepest in the ground out of all of it. He went to the part marked the Spirits of the Tribes and started reading.

Hours later, Zhao had learned more than he could ever have hoped to without the library. He learned the Ocean and Moon spirits location, names (Tui and La), and that they could be killed. He had also browsed through the other nations and learned of the Darkest Day in Fire Nation History. He would come back with soldiers to destroy everything on the Fire Nation. But not now. Not quite yet.


	8. Hiatus

I'm taking a short break. Shouldn't last more than a week.


	9. Zutara

**(I am so sorry! I totally forgot about this. Don't worry, I'll make it up to you!**

**I never have, and never will, own ATLA.)**

* * *

"It's just, whenever I would imagine the face of the enemy . . . it was your face."

Zuko felt hurt at those words. More hurt than he should've. Katara was just a Water Tribe peasant. . . . Right? "My face." He murmured softly, looking away and bringing his hand up to his scar. "I see." Katara immediately tried to backtrack, saying that it wasn't what she had meant, but the Firebender cut her off. "It's okay. I used to think that his scar marked me, the mark of the Banished Prince, cursed to chase the Avatar forever, but lately I've realized that I'm free to determine my own destiny, even if I'll never be free of my mark."

"Maybe you could be free of it."

"What?"

"I have healing abilities."

Zuko deflated at that. "It's a scar. It can't be healed." He had to admit that he was ad that the pretty Waterbender had even offered, more than he had expected.

She pulled something out from around her neck, a lovely little blue and silver pendant with a crescent moon on the cap. "This is water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole. It has special properties, so I've been saving it for something important." She walked over to him so she was standing right in front of him. "I don't know if it would work, but. . . ."

For the first time in a long time, the prince actually felt the faintest stirrings of hope in his chest. He bowed his head so that she could get a better angle and closed his eyes. Katara gently rested her hand on the scarred skin, the texture rough under her fingers. _This must've hurt so much when he first got it. . . . How could he bare such pain?_ She Waterbent the spirit water out of the pendant and pressed it against the scar. It started glowing white, a mystical sound coming from the liquid.

That was when the pain began.

Healing wasn't a painless process. It required the chi to be forced when it didn't want to, fighting against the Healer each step of the way. Trying with a scar was no exception. Zuko did a remarkably good job of staying still, only gritting his teeth and clenching his fists at the raw agony. It felt like he was going through the pain of getting burned in the first place, but he could manage it.

Then the water fell off of his face and pooled onto the floor. Zuko opened his eyes and Katara took a full view of his face, his unblemished face. The first thing he did was whirl around and look at his face in the reflection of a crystal, his fingers still brushing the area his scar had been. Then he turned back to Katara, a large grin parting his face. "Thank you."

"It was nothing." Katara replied with a shrug. She had to admit that he had been handsome even with his scar, and now without it, his looks were even more so. She blushed slightly at the thought. _Do I . . . like him?_

Zuko wrapped his arms around her, looking down at her. "You don't know how much it means to me." He murmured, leaning in. She smiled, closed her eyes, and leaned in the rest of the way, their lips pressed against each other.

The prisoners didn't even seem to mind the company that arrived moments later.


End file.
